Examples of known catheters include, without limitation, flexible insertion tubes of endoscopes (including flexible insertion tubes of colonoscopes and enteroscopes). The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. In use, the distal end of the insertion tube is inserted into a body lumen of a patient. The user manually pushes on a proximal tube portion to advance the distal end of the insertion tube within the body lumen for medical observation and/or medical treatment. In a serpentine body lumen, such as the colon, the articulatable distal end of the insertion tube can become misaligned in the body lumen and become blocked by lumen tissue from further advancement. Then, if the user further pushes on the proximal tube portion, the insertion tube forms undesirable loops which the user must correct before realigning the distal end of the insertion tube and further advancing the insertion tube within the body lumen.
A colonoscope is known which includes a flexible insertion tube having a helical coil running substantially ¾ of the distance from the proximal tube end toward the distal tube end. A pull cable is attached to the helical coil at the coil's distal end. Pulling on the pull cable by turning a stiffening knob on a handpiece stiffens the insertion tube along ¾ of its length, wherein the proximal end of the tube is attached to the handpiece and the proximal end of the pull cable is operatively connected to the stiffening knob. A user pulls on the pull cable when the distal end of the medical catheter is no longer moving, despite being manually pushed, as determined from the visualization device. The user resumes manually pushing the medical catheter with the now ¾-length-stiffened insertion tube.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments including a catheter having a catheter stiffener and improved methods for using such medical instruments.